<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd steal the world for you (feitan x reader oneshot) by Weeb_degenerate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075787">I'd steal the world for you (feitan x reader oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_degenerate/pseuds/Weeb_degenerate'>Weeb_degenerate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_degenerate/pseuds/Weeb_degenerate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot i wrote about how i think feitan would act in a relationship. It's mainly cuddles and really fluffy.</p><p>I categorised it as F/M, but there arent any pronouns used so the reader can be any gender.  Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd steal the world for you (feitan x reader oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Cuddles and physical affection with feitan-- </p><p>Physical affection with feitan is always either one of two things: adorable, or slightly awkward. </p><p>Early on in your relationship, he barely even touches you, let alone cuddles you. If your hand so much as grazes his, he'll jerk it away with the ungodly speed of his, and you can easily tell he's uncomfortable.<br/>
Obviously you stop or move away, and he normally gets up or moves somewhere else to keep things from getting awkward. He doesn't seem mad at you though, as he always spoke softer to you afterwards and his words weren't as harsh. </p><p>If you two ever end up sleeping together, he stays to his side of the bed and leaves you be. One day, before he drifted off you whispered a soft "I love you" and in his extremely groggy state he whispered something back.<br/>
You felt a little shocked, as you hadn't expected him to respond. It was so quiet had just barely been able to hear it, but once you realize what he had said you felt light butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>It was a small gesture, but one that you knew was a lot for him, and the thought of it made your heart melt. </p><p>After that, he started touching you more. He still wasn't comfortable with you touching him, but he began to slowly warm up to occasionally patting your head or shoulder. After he was comfortable with that, he started to gradually do it more. Eventually, he was comfortable enough to touch your hands and soon he felt fully comfortable touching you.<br/>
He still feels uncomfortable when you touch him, but he doesn't react as strongly. He just pulls his hand or whatever you touched away a bit, and looks away for a second. </p><p>In bed, you'll occasionally feel him squirm around to get over to you and snuggle your back. He inches over and wraps an arm snugly around your waist, pressing his head into your lower back and relaxing. If he's really tired, occasionally he'll mumble little things into your back in his first language before nuzzling his face into you just a bit. </p><p>The first time he did this you were shocked. You didn't protest of course, but you blushed a little as he pulled you close. You were able to turn slightly and catch a glance at him, but he opened his eyes and glared at you as you did. He pinched you a little bit, and you turned back around. As you turned, he huffed and released the pinch a bit, clearly irritated but not willing to let you go. Soon enough, he stopped pinching you and returned to normal. </p><p>The two of you fell asleep like that, and in the morning you wriggled out of his grasp and walked downstairs, going off to prepare breakfast for yourself. When he eventually stumbled down, you tried to ask him about it.<br/>
His response was a sharp "I not do that." And a harsh glare shot your way. </p><p>You asked him about it later on and he'd always deny it. It's a little funny he does, as ever since then you two had commonly cuddled and he never denies when he cuddles you now. Eventually, he got annoyed at you asking him, and you dropped it, not wanting to set him off. </p><p>After a while of being together, he begins opening up. Pda never has, and never will be on the table, but eventually he becomes more accepting to your touch. After a while of being together, you start to realize he doesn't react as much to little touches anymore. </p><p>One day, the two of you had decided to watch movies, and though feitan was hesitant and insisted it would be boring, he accepted. The first movie was a pick of your choice, and he seemed interested when you picked coraline. </p><p>He watched the movie with you, and though he would never admit it, he really enjoyed it. When the credits rolled he huffed and took the remote, muttering a quick comment on how boring it was, and put on a horror movie.<br/>
You weren't offended by his words though, as you knew that he had enjoyed it. If he hadn't, he would have just said that the movie was stupid and left.<br/>
You looked over to him, smiled a bit and looked back at the screen. </p><p>When you realized that he put on a horror film, you had a quick second of realization.<br/>
Right, this was feitan, of course he would like horror. Knowing him, this movie was probably either really gorey, really scary, or both. You prepared yourself a bit before focosing back on the movie.<br/>
Feitan noticed your subtle change in demeanor and chuckled lightly at your actions. </p><p>You were almost ah hour through the movie, and the assumption you made at the begining was an understatement. The movie was terrifying, even if you weren't one to be easily spooked. A jumpscare came on screen out of nowhere and you jumped a little and grabbed onto feitan's arm without realizing what you did. </p><p>He was a little shaken by the sudden touch, but he didn't flinch or drag you off of him. Instead, he took a mental note of how cute you looked, and for a very brief second a smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>When you had realized what happened, you apologised to him, and he dawned a playful smile and began teasing you a bit. You huffed and returned to the movie, and feitan's smile grew. He subtly moved closer to you, and each time you got scared, he was there for you to cling to. He didn't particularly enjoy the touch, but he did enjoy you. </p><p>Soon after that encounter, he started to enjoy your touch. He still doesn't entirely understand, and if it's too mush he'll pinch you and get away, but he admits it's nice to feel your hands on his. </p><p>One night, you were exausted, and whent straight to the bed. Feitan noticed you had barely even looked at him before heading off, and he walked into the bedroom somewhat pissed. He sees you covered in blankets and pouts a bit, letting out a huff and getting under the covers to be near you. He sets in, turning to face you. </p><p>You notice feitan, and begin an apology, but he cuts you off. </p><p>"No talk. You are tired. Sleep." </p><p>His tone is a little harsh, it's clear that he's annoyed, but you decide it'd be best if you dropped it.<br/>
You let out a soft sigh and pull the blankets over your face, relaxing. You feel the bed shift as feitan gets closer to you. </p><p>You feel bad for ignoring fei earlier, and you couldn,'t even apologise. It's clear he's at least a little mad, and you want to say sorry.<br/>
It's clear he'll cut you off if you try to talk, so you try something else. You slowly open your arms and wrap them around his back. You expect him to resist or push you away, as he was a murderer after all. He was a loose cannon when angry.<br/>
However, to your surprise, he nuzzles into you, his head under yours lightly pressed to your neck.<br/>
You open your eyes a bit to look at him, and your heart skips a beat at the sight. He looks adorable. His raven hair a mess, his eyes squeezed shut, and his face looking slightly pouty from his annoyance earlier, but mainly peaceful.<br/>
You close your eyes again and feel his arms wrap around your waist as always, and find yourself drifting off. </p><p>Loving feitan wasn't always easy, but you loved him nonetheless. He was a killer, after all, and he didn't exactly like people. However, as you two grew closer, he warmed up to you. He would never be 'fixed,' and you didn't intend to fix him. You loved him for him, and you wouldn't change him for the world. Feitan didn't always quite know how to show it, but he loved you too. </p><p>If he could, feitan would steal the world and give it to you on a silver platter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate a comment if you could, as i'm still working on my writing. Feel free to give some criticisms. Thank you very much, and have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>